Percy Jackson and the Spawn of the Tartarus
by Triton101
Summary: Percy Jackson awakes in a middle of a war zone running away with his friends from Ares' forces.  But the truth is, he doens't even know them . . . or himself for that matter.  But when events unfold, he finds his way to Camp Half-Blood only to discover that Annabeth maybe in love with someone else.  Now, only he and Nico di Angelo can reveal the secret of the Spawn of the Tartarus.
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson

and the Wars of the Gods

The Spawn of the Tartarus

**

* * *

**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series. I only own the characters I create. All other rights belong to the original author, Rick Riordan.**

** Please DO NOT READ this story if you have not read _The Lost Hero._**

* * *

Prologue

My dreams are not just dreams. They are nightmares. Okay, not a nightmare. Maybe just extreme. And just when I think things are going to get better . . .

The dream took place on Mount Olympus, the home of the gods, in the Council Room. Almost all the Major and Minor Olympians were there, each with there own thrones.

Not being sure how I recognized the gods or how I even knew they were gods, I named every one of them. Zeus, King of the gods, sat in his chair wearing white robes with a platinum belt and Greek sandals. To his right sat my father Poseidon who wore a sea–serpent skinned robe along with a silver belt with the Greek omega on it. To Zeus' left sat his glamorous wife Hera. The Queen of the gods was wearing so many ornaments you would think she was a famous actress. Her shiny and waving dress meandered though the air as if Harry Potter had been causing it to move. Next to her sat Hades, the god of the Underworld, in black robes with a belt made out of bone from what clearing were human bones. His skin was blue and blue flame erupted from his head like a star was just born. His face was grim and had a slightly pale ting to it. Once everyone took their seat, the god with winged sandals and khaki robes, spoke.

"This emergency council meeting is drawn to order," Hermes announced. "Ares as declared war on Athena for killing his son, Nodal Kumaritashvili, during the Winter Olympics."

"Lies!" the grey–eyed goddess had jumped off her throne. "Ares tells you fools lies! Your ignorance to see he just want to start a war over a trivial matter–"

"Trivial!" Ares bellowed. "He was my son and you say it was only a trivial matter?"

"Enough of this!" spoke the decorated Hera. "Let Olympus not be your first quarrel."

"The evidence . . ." Hermes said trying to jump back into the action. "Is an owl feather left at the scene of the accident."

"There was no accident." Ares murmured. Unfortunately his whisper wasn't enough for his mother to overhear him to send him flying back in his chair.

Hades smiled proudly as if he had just hit the jackpot. His wife Persephone whispered something in his ear. She was perfect. Her hair brushed back all nice in neat her spring clothes so she could be with her mother, Demeter, the goddess of Agriculture. Demeter was also blooming with life and spirit. I guess when you haven't seen your daughter half the year you would be really happy to see her.

Hermes spoke again "Everyone knows the procedure. We must take sides–."

"Are you insane?" Athena said "we just defeated the Titans and now Gaea is rising and you know what that means. We cannot afford another war. Which is why this matter is very trivial."

"Athena I think your proving that military intelligence is the greatest oxymoron since the Civil War," Ares joked

"_Your _not helping with that saying either, Ares."

Zeus took charge of the situation. "In this case, what is happening with Gaea?"

"She has been inactive. It is unclear when she will strike," said Hermes. "I believe we must act under Hera's plan."

"No! That is a disaster waiting to happen. A civil war will breakout becoming an even greater oxymoron greater than military intelligence itself."

"Pah! Don't make me laugh father. With Ares around, the oxymoron will be impossible to surpass."

"You better shut your mouth before I come over there and strangle military intelligence with my own hands. Let's see if your wise enough to keep you mouth shut."

Athena went for her spear but the guy next to her calmed her down.

"Take sides?" Hera offered. Three seconds went by.

"Take sides." Confirmed the Chief god.

"What in the name of Kronos himself are you doing? Nemesis this is all _your _fault!"

The goddess apparently Nemesis spoke. "It was only right you've been accused so justice will be served."

"When you need help in your battles don't expect your little sister to come to save you, you filthy, no good ignorant –"

"Siiiiiiiiiileeence!" roared Zeus as lightning clash and thunder shook the earth.

"I kill you?" Hades suggested.

Hermes chimed in again. "Let's take a five minute recess. We can all use it."

"Unbelievable," said the grey–eyed goddess. "Just unbelievable.

The scene faded, and everything went dark.

This is Percy Jackson, and I'm just your average son of Poseidon.

* * *

**So guys what do you think? It's not much, but I promise that the story will have more action in it. Please DO NOT READ this story if you have not read _The Lost Hero._**

**Spoiler Alert: Chapter One will have some information on Percy from _The Lost Hero_**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Slayer Ends in a Bang

Percy Jackson

and the Wars of the Gods

_The Spawn of the Tartarus_

Chapter One: Slayer Ends in a Bang

* * *

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian or the Heroes of Olympus Series. Only the characters I create all other right go to the Rick Riordan.**

**Please, do not read this story until you've read _The Lost Hero._**

My life sucks. Just like my dreams. I don't remember who I am. All I know is that I am Percy Jackson, in the middle of a Roman demigod camp, where everyone treats me like crap. Apparently, the Roman gods, demigods and monsters exist (which didn't come as a shock to me for some reason). And the only friend I have is Anthony Johnson, one of the unclaimed kids.

Anthony is around fifteen, and a bit muscular with stormy eyes and brown hair. Lupa, the camp director, gave him a special weapon, called _Thunderbolt._ The sword seems like a pocket knife, but when Anthony comes in contact with the weapon, it changes into a golden nightmare. Everyone knows he the son of Jupiter, but Lupa says he cannot be in the cabin of Jupiter until claimed. As for Lupa, she's just an annoying, talking, she–wolf.

I mean, she expects so much from me. She expects me to stop calling my father Poseidon and call him Neptune. She want me to be a great at archery like the Apollo kids. More than anything, she want me to be better at swordplay. It's not my fault I fight like a Greek and not like a Roman. The only thing I can prove useful to this camp is my control of water.

Then there's Jack "Attack," son of Mars. The biggest bully you'll ever see at the camp. Jack is eighteen and you wouldn't want to pick a fight with him. He would kill you with his sword and shield and that would be that. Fortunately, he usually sends his cousin Tony, son of Discordia (go figure what she's the goddess of), to fight his battles for him. Tony is not as beefy and muscular as Jack, but hell, he knows how to destroy.

And then, there is Jason. Jason has been missing ever since I got to this accursed place. The campers always say things like: "Jason was so great he killed the Trojan Sea Monster," and "Jason crushed the Titan Lord, Krios, and toppled Mount Othyrs." Seriously, who gives? I could have done that too!

I woken from my alarm. Today, I had to go through the regular routine again. Get up take a cold shower, clean my room for inspection, eat, and then the day's normal activities. I went over to the calender, and just my luck. Today was Friday. Which meant I got to play my least favorite sport in the world: Slayer. Plus, today was the day I got my progress report. Great. Just great.

After my shower, I did my mediocre job of making my bed so that Lupa's wolves didn't come and eat me (Yes, really). I checked the door just to make sure the other cabins didn't place another atomic stink bomb there. After the coast was clear, I opened the door and there was Anthony, in his usual jeans and the ocean blue t-shirt that said: Camp Demigod. His hair was spiked and gelled as usual. On the outside, Anthony might seem like a half–descent guy. However, on the inside, Anthony is a bit of a coward. As a result, Tony and Jack and the rest of this God forsaking place pick on him. Sad. But still . . .

"Static electricity!" he said as he attempted to fry my brains out. Unfortunately, for my best friend, I was ready. I pressed my watch which transformed into a Greek shield.

"_Ut aqua_!" I said. My shield turned into a solid water, not quite ice, and absorbed the electric shock. "My turn."

Of the things I hate about Lupa, she showed me how to use my powers to not only control water, but to create it.

"_Creo aqua,_" I spoke in Latin. As I spoke the words, I water formed in my hands.

"_Forma tridens," _I said as I could feel the molecules of the water condensing into a solid trident in my hand. "How do you like me now?"

"Not very much," Anthony said trying to go for _Thunderbolt, _but I was quicker and threw the trident precisely at his chest. Just as the trident was a foot away I yelled "_dispergerem_!" Anthony watched in horror as the trident melted and plopped at his feet. Anthony breathed and then panted like a dog.

"Don't ever do that again," he yelped.

The two of us made our way to breakfast and got our food and sat at our assigned tables. I'm the only one that sits at my table since I'm the only son of Poseidon to be born since the end of World War II (don't ask how I know, because I don't know). Since Jupiter never claimed Anthony, he gets lucky and sits with the Mercury cabin. I look at the plate in front of me. Pancakes with chocolate milk and some maple syrup.

"Let's change this a bit, shall we?" I said to myself. "Blue pancakes with blue chocolate milk, please."

Without hesitation, the pancakes turn blue and my chocolate milk had turned into blue m&m milk. Perfect!

After the satisfying breakfast, I changed into battle gear. Time for sword play. I entered the arena and there Jack stood next to Tony, both armed, in full golden battle armor, just waiting patiently to kill me.

"Jackson," Jack said. "Ready to get your ass dragged to Tartarus?"

"You first!" I snapped back at him.

"Oh, I see," Jacks mused "Being smart mouth. You'll be Tony's first victim of the day!"

More campers came piling into the arena ready for Tony to kick there behinds.

"You're a coward," I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Do you think Tony is going to be there all the time to help save you from a pit scorpion?"

The campers bursted into laughter.

"Fine Jackson, you asked for it," Jack said.

Tony walked off into the crowd. Jacks drew his sword. I uncapped my pen and watched it transform into _Riptide._

"So," I started to joke. "It must suck being the son of one of the smallest planets in the solar system."

That's where Jack struck the first blow. I barely deflected it.

"Come on, son of Neptune," Jack mocked. "You can do better,"

I could see Jack's dark blue eyes and dirty blond hair through his helmet with his cruel grin. That image sent a chill down my spine.

_Don't let him get to you, _I thought. _He just wants to get you angry._

I flipped in the air, kicking Jack in the jaw and sending him flying backwards. At the same time, I faced his sword being thrown at me one foot per second. Somehow I managed to sidestep in midair and hit his sword with mine in just one swing. I landed on my feet, but Jack wasn't so lucky.

Jack landed face first in "The Ring of Doom" as the campers put it.

Jack started to get up.

"You'll pay for that, son of Neptune!" Jack roared. He lunged at me bare hands. I was so shocked I dropped my own sword. Good News: I kicked Jack away from me. Bad News: He landed next to his sword.

I picked up _Riptide_ and charged. But Jack was ready and he quickly disarmed me. Now the even worse news: I had a sword at my throat.

"Well," Jack said. "Still think your Greek way of battling is going to save you?"

I waited for about two seconds.

"You have no idea," I said. I made a go for my watch and watched the shield hit Jack right in the forhead. I dove for my sword and while on the ground, I rose my feet into the air as Jack ran towards me like a wild boar, flipping Jack into the crowd. I patted myself on the back and left the arena while Tony taught the rest of the class by himself. Grade: A+.

The next class was Archery. Well, there was no winning in that. Kelly Wilson, from the Apollo cabin, worked us until we either left or kept working until we fainted. Since I already fainted, I went with choice A. As for Kelly, she's a witch with a B. Her face is next to to that word in the dictionary (not only in the English one, but in the Latin one too). She has blond hair and green eyes of jealousy that all the other campers and I get really creaped out by. She also has a real bad attitude and if you don't hit the target exactly in the middle, you give her one hundred push ups. Grade: C+.

Horseback riding on a Pegasus was next. I already earned my A in that. I even beat Natalie from the Ceres Cabin in the Pegasus Race. Natalie is quite the opposite of Kelly. She's a red head with blue eyes and her personality is calm and composed toward nature. However, if you kill one of her plants, expect to be turned in a corn on the cob for the week. How do I know? Been there, done that.

After the usual Pegasi race, there's lunch (which for me is a tuna sandwich and some orange juice). I expected to get killed by Jack at lunch, but he sat and chatted with his friends. Tony sent me "the look," meaning "watch out, because I will dominate you in Slayer tonight."

Pegasi combat: A–. A– because I almost killed a camper, but luckily it was Anthony, so he forgave me.

Monster Assault Class with Mercury Cabin: B–. Why? Because I fight in a Greek style. That's why. Lucius Castellan, the Mercury Cabin leader, wishes he could give me an A, but Lupa says if I don't show progress in my Roman fighting I get a B–. Fuddruckers.

Lucius seems quite familiar to me. I'm not sure why. His last name creeps me out. It's like it was cursed or something. He looks like a twin of someone I knew in the past. The blue eyes, the golden hair, the shape of his nose, everything.

Free Choice: B+. The Vulcan Cabin was mad because I built a weapon that accidentally self destructed; canoe racing with Naiads I cheated in by tipping the Naiads' boats over; and, well I have a habit of knocking the Fauns of the climbing wall and watch them fall into the lava pit.

Swimming with the Neirads A+. Well, I'm the son of Poseidon what do you expect?

Free Time: A. Basketball I learned to just stay out of the way and pass to some Apollo kid that can shoot the ball perfectly. Volleyball is not a problem and cleaning my cabin was okay.

As for things that I am secretly graded in, Defense was an A–, Team Spirit was a C+ (mostly because I deliberately attacked Tony with my power over water), and Latin Speak was a C–. Side fact: I'm fluent in Ancient Greece, not Latin. So, Lupa has me learn the hard way: I have to learn all the major Romance Languages before I study Latin. Romance Language numberr one: Spanish

After I received my progress report, it was about six o'clock and . . .

_Oh, crap,_ I thought. _Slayer. _I went to Cabin Three (Neptune's cabin) and put on my battle armor, for I took it off for Free Choice. I got _Riptide_ out and put the cap of the pen in my pocket.

I checked the cabin mail and looked at who the teams were.

The letter read:

_Dear Percy Jackson,_

_I wish you good luck on the Slayer game tonight, and I hope you do not die in the middle of tonight's game. Bellow are the teams that have been assigned:_

_Mars Minerva_

_Discordia Neptune_

_Mercury Apollo_

_Venus Ceres_

_Trivia Potestas_

_Cupid Vulcan_

_Juventas Hercules_

_Bacchus Milinoe_

_Janus Morpheus_

_Psyche Arcus_

_Pompona Rivalitas_

_Somnus Nymphs_

_Fauns Unclaimed_

_Your Camp Director,_

_Lupa_

_Well, Mars, Discordia, and Mercury and Minerva, Potestas, Arcus and Apollo cancel each other out. Trivia and Milinoe cancel too, _I thought. _With Venus, Cupid and Juventas they can try to seduce our players, but since we have Morpheus and Hercules so there's nothing to worry about there. But they have Somnus, so that cancels out Morpheus. Bacchus and Ceres cancel. Nymphs and Fauns cancel. Psyche and Pompona cabin are kind of powerless so that cancels out with the unclaimed. Janus could be a major problem, but the Vulcan cabin is a major problem for them too. All in all, the teams are evenly matched. Fine by me._

I met up with Anthony and went to the Slayer Base, as it was called. At base, Sabastien Johann (the campers called him Seabass), counselor of the Minerva cabin, gathered everyone together. Over the intercom, Lupa's voice came on.

"_Attension campers,"_ said the she-wolf. _"You all know the rules. Don't kill. Only wound or severely injure. Only take the leader of the other team and bring them back to your Slayer Base. If your leader is at the enemy base by nine o'clock, or if your entire army is defeated, you lose. Enjoy!"_

Seabass then presented his master plan. Half of the each cabin (with the exception of the Ceres and Morpheus Cabins and the unclaimed) would stay behind and guard base. Then, the rest of the Apollo and Vulcan cabins (as well as myself) will go up the middle of the field. The Minerva and Hercules cabins will follow taking right flank, while the Potestas and Rivalitas cabins take left flank. Meanwhile, the Nymphs and the Milinoe cabin will keep the other army distracted. The Arcus cabin is to hide in trees and spy on the enemy. And lastly, if reinforcement are needed, the Morpheus cabin, the Ceres cabin, and the unclaimed will take the field.

"Everyone understand the procedure?" Seabass asked. Silence from the campers. "Good. Percy, Lupa wants you to lead the assult."

"What!" I shouted. "Me? In charge? Lupa? No."

"Agreed," said Savannah Singer from the Vulcan cabin. Kelly shook her heard in agreement. Savannah was kind of the "oh-my-gods-what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you-Percy" type of person. She was a burnett with brown eyes and and the most shiny battle armor you have ever seen. You would never suspect she was a daughter of Vulcan working in the forges of a demigod camp until you look at her muscular arms.

"That's what the boss says," Seabass remarked.

A smile spread across my face.

_Time to show these losers what I can do,_ I thought.

The first attack came quickly. The Fauns played their reed pipes, and put some of the our campers into a trance. Luckily, Savannah took out wax to plug our ears. Once everyone was ready, we plunged into battle with our ears full of wax. Tony led the other army. The Nymphs went into action, blinding the other army while we wounded them. That's where things went wrong.

The Trivia cabin quickly disarmed the Vulcan cabin. I hit the ground to avoid the spell. As quick as light, the Cupid cabin shot arrows of love, the Apollo cabin counter with flaming arrows, burning some of the forest. The Fauns didn't like that. Some of the Fauns dropped their reed pipes, drew daggers and attacked.

Finally the Minerva and Hercules cabins arrived taking down Tony's army from the right flank.

"Milinoe cabin, CHARGE!" I said. Out of nowhere, ghost teens were on the field unable to be harmed.

"No!" Tony screeched. "Somnus cabin, attack!"

The Somnus Cabin did some little yoga moves that seemed useless, but one by one our army fell to the ground, asleep.

I yelled across the field. "Now Scott!"

Scott Marshall and the rest of the Potestas cabin came with celestial bronze beebe guns. Jasmine Robinhood and Rivalistas kids used their magic staffs. Together, they quickly defeated most of the Somnus cabin.

However, I think we all underestimated the power of the Venus and Juventas cabins.

"Youth Grenades!" Savannah yelled. "Retreat!"

Everybody started heading back to base as the Juventas cabin turned the Rivalitas cabin into babies with their magical grenades. The Venus cabin used love magic which both seduced and wounded our players. Only the Milinoe cabin stood fighting, but the Trivia cabin quickly turned them into mortal form and wounded them.

Then, I got an idea.

"Stand your ground!" I yelled. "Use your powers! Get the reinforcements!"

Some Arcus kids retreated back to bases to get more warriors.

As for Tony, he had his wide grin across his face just as if he had won.

"Thanks for the idea, son of Neptune!" he said. Tony made a motion with his hands and the earth exploded. Trees fell, the earth shook. Everything was in chaos. "There is no winning, Perseus."

Lucius then led the Mercury Cabin into a raging battle field unleashing traps and throwing celestial bronze grenades. Suddenly, BAM! The Trivia cabin had fallen at the hands of the Morpheus cabin, who had put them into some sort of dream. The Ceres cabin had turned the Venus and Cupid cabins into a field of corn.

"Arcus cabin," I said. "Attack." From the trees the rest of the Arcus kids used their staffs and defeated the Mercury cabin. The only other cabin on the field was the Discordia cabin, but then where was the Mars and Bacchus cabins . . .

"It's time to end this game of Slayer," Tony bellowed. More destruction. Nymphs fell out of trees, Fauns fled in terror of their own army, and I landed face flat on the field of corn. I rose, and with _Riptide_ and I charged at Tony "Destructicus."

Tony laughed and countered my blow. The Pompona, Psyche and Janus cabins had taken the field, pushing our army back to base.

"You cannot win!" he said. "You have failed, Perseus."

"But you have epically failed," said a thundering voice. The sky turned dark; Anthony rose from the darkness and used _Thunderbolt _as a lightning rod. With a flick of the wrist, _Thunderbolt_ turned into lightning itself, and Tony was flipped across the field. The fire died away and the chaos stopped.

"Well played," I told Anthony.

"Indeed, said a voice from behind. There Jack stood with the Bacchus and Mars cabin by his side.

I whispered to Anthony to go back to base and get Seabass and the rest of the army together. I turned, faced Jack. His helmet was off so you could see his perfectly undamaged face.

"Prepare to lose, Percy," he said.

"Coward," I said. "Stop hiding behind an army fight me yourself."

Jack bit his lip then spoke. "Tell you what. You defeat at least half of the rest of my army and I'll fight you myself. Deal?"

"Deal." I said. Jack turned to Christopher Rockefeller, from the Bacchus Cabin. Chris' eyes made me feel wasted. It was like being in a room surrounded by beer, wine, whiskey, you name it.

By the time I realized his eyes had put me in a trance, I had a sword at my throat and grape vines growing around my knees.

"Well," Christopher muses. "That was easy."

At the last word, Foosh! The water from the river rose into a gigantic tidal wave.

Jack turned to Christopher.

"You had to say something, didn't you?" Jack said with anger.

Just before Jack could get his hands on Chris, CRASH! The camp had flooded. I wondered what Lupa was going to do to me because of this.

Christopher and the rest of his cabin were down and only a few of the Mars kids were still standing.

Then there was a loud "CHARGE!"

Seabass and the rest of his army ran toward the remaining opponents.

"It's over Jack Attack," Seabass said.

"Not quite," Jack said. He turned to me. "We had a deal."

I raised _Riptide_.

"Your on," I said. Our sword clashed as the Psyche, Pompona, Janus, and Mars Cabins had a face off with the rest of our army. Jack sidestepped, spun on one foot and hit me with the butt of his sword. Jack smiled victoriously. I countered and swung my blade, but Jack was to quick and deflected my blow.

"You cannot beat me, Percy," he said. "After all, Rome _did_ conquer Greece."

I feinted to my left and jumped to my right. Jack got out a dagger and threw it, but I dodged it. I pressed my watch as I saw Jack summon a javelin from his skin – which is really disgusting to see. Jack jumped in the air and threw the spear with incredible force as if it were a missle. My shield deflected the projectile, but I fell the ground. Jack let out a triumphant laugh. He walked over toward me, going for the kill. I tried to rise, but I was too drained out of energy.

Then Jack made a stupid move.

"You see, Percy," he started. "Troy was always more powerful than Greece. The only reason Greece won the Trojan War was because of Minerva's favoritism towards Ulysses. However, Aeneas escaped Troy and founded Rome. And you know what happened next. Rome conquered Greece. Rome became the greatest empire of all time!"

"Unfortunately, Rome was the empire to have the greatest downfall of all time too. Oh, and Rome was a republic before it was an empire." I teased.

Jack made a go for my leg, but I rolled over and ran for the river. Jack summoned and threw all sorts of weapons. Spears, hammers, arrows and swords. I was almost to the river when an arrow pierced my heart. I hit the ground. I knew it was the end.

Jack came down by my side with a worried look on his face.

"Shoot, Percy. I didn't mean to . . ." he said. For some reason it didn't feel any different from any other wound in the leg. I pulled the arrow out and dove for the river. An energy boost went through me. My wound closed. And I felt more powerful than ever. I summoned my trident and rose from the water. The river exploded everyone stood still as they watched me rise form the water unharmed. Jack stood as completely shocked as if he had seen Medusa's eyes.

I pointed my trident at him.

"Sayonara," I said. Lightning exploded from the trident and hit Jack square in the chest. Jack flew in midair landing flat on his back, knocked out cold.

Our army cheered and Seabass gave me a pat on the back. Anthony congratulated me.

"Hey, Percy, how did you use that lightning power from your trident?" he asked. "Because I know lightning is not a power of Poseidon."

Anthony was also fluent in Ancient Greek, but since he was here longer he picked up some more Roman training techniques than me.

"Well, it's not lightning. It's more like Hydro power." I said.

"Ah," Anthony mused. With that, I took the wax out of my ears, and we all went to dinner.

I gave some of my food to the campfire to sacrifice to my father. Tonight's dinner was meatloaf, stuffing and corn. I got myself a cherry coke and told the glass to make it a blue. The glass obeyed. I tried the corn first. It was tasteless, as usual. The stuffing was the best because it melted in your mouth as if it was cotton candy. The meatloaf was hard to cut, but it tasted okay. After my not so bad, but not so good dinner, I headed for my cabin for bed.

"_Percy_," said a woman's voice. I turned around to see Lupa with a few of her wolves. "_I congratulate you on your victory over Jack."_

"Mmm hmm," I said.

"_I know this must be difficult for you and all, losing your memories. Jason, well, he's on his own now, as you will soon be."_

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Why don't you tell me something about my past?"

"_You must find out on your own, child. Your dream did say something about Gaea, did it not?"_

I wondered how she knew about my dream. Could she read my thoughts? It didn't matter.

"How I am involved with this Gaea?" I asked.

"_I don't know what the Fates have in store for you. All I know is you will play a big part in what happens next. Your old enemy rises, Percy. Use must defeat him before the earth awakes."_

"I don't understand."

"_You will soon, child. The gods are now at war, and only you can stop this war from destroying the Western Civilization."_

"Great."

"_You will travel east to Camp Half-Blood. There you will fit in more, and meet old friends. I know you will not remember them Percy, but it must be done."_

"Will I be able to stay there?"

"_That depends on the_ _will of Hera and Zeus."_

"You called them by their Greek names. Gaea, Zeus and Hera instead of Terra, Jupiter and Juno. Why?"

"_The gods have two main forms Percy, Greek and Roman. Which is why demigods, such as Jason and his sister are different. Jason being the son of Jupiter, and Thalia being the daughter of Zeus. It is the same god, but a different personality."_

Something about the name Thalia should have clicked my mind, but it didn't. It was same thing with Lucius' last name.

"_You can take two of the partners with you. You will need friends on this journey." _she said_._

I turned away from Lupa and walked toward the cabins. I saw Anthony ready to walk into his (literally) stormy cabin. The Jupiter cabin was decorated with golden lightning bolts and a black stormy cloud above it.

"Anthony," I called. He turned towards me, half asleep because of Slayer.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You ready for the adventure of a life time?"

"Quest?" he asked a little excited.

"Kind of."

"Where we headed?"

"East. To a place called Camp Half–Blood."

"What's there?"

"Will you stop asking questions, and get your stuff packed?"

"_You won't need anything but your weapons," _Lupa said out of nowhere.

"Alright. Any other volunteers?" I asked expecting someone to answer. Surprisingly some one did.

"Well, me of course" said Lucius' voice. I turned to see it was Lucius. "Am I not your friend anymore?"

"All right pal. Your in," I said. I faced Lupa. "How are we getting there?"

"_You _do _know how to drive a chariot, don't you?" _Lupa teased. "_I suppose you'll head out tomorrow."_

"Of course," I said as I started walking towards my cabin.

"_Percy," _Lupa said. _"Hera did not take all of your memories."_

"Hera took my memories?" I screeched.

"_She has made a dangerous move exchanging you for Jason. Do not be disappointed if you find out things have changed a bit."_

"Right. Whatever _that_ means."

"_And Percy, don't trust all of your friends. I wish you luck."_

I let that sink in and then said. "Get some sleep, guys," and left for my cabin.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? Please DO NOT READ this story if you have not read _The Lost Hero._**

**I know it's getting a little confusing with the Roman names and all.**

**So if you're having trouble understanding who is who, go to .com, and type the name of the Greek god you want. It will give you the Roman name at the top of the page.**

**I will also post the Roman names of the gods on my webpage, so stay tuned.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Nico Arrives with Bad News

Chapter Two: Nico Arrives with Bad News

**Point of View: Jason Grace**

Everything has changed. Leo has gotten even more annoying than when I first met him; Piper and I are officially dating; the _Argo II _is half way complete; and Annabeth has going out with this guy named Trenton Klaz.

Shorty after the quest to save Hera, Trenton came to camp. And it was weird because he was all ready trained. Both the ways of the Greeks and the Romans. Funny thing is, he's a son of Poseidon and he's just what we needed for the _Argo II. _He's just what Annabeth needed too. Ever since Percy Jackson went to the other camp, Annabeth has been depressed. But now with Trenton, Annabeth is back to normal. Trenton is just supposed to be a reminder of Percy. However, I think he became Percy's replacement.

It was almost one o'clock in the morning when Chiron, immortal trainer of heroes, knocked at my cabin. Chiron, was a white horse back from the waist down, but had a humanoid body from the waist up. I other words, he's a centaur.

"Jason," he said. "Get the council together. We need to talk."

As fast as lightning (well, I'm the son of Jupiter, after all), I gathered the head counselors from each cabin . . . in my pajamas decorated with lightning – yeah I know. After I rounded up all the cattle, I led them to the Big House. There in the living room we all took our seats. Clarrise la Rue, from the Ares cabin, spoke first.

"What's going on?" she asked rudely, in her sword and shield pajamas.

"Calm down, child," said Chiron. "Lupa has sent a message."

Annabeth jumped on her feet.

"What message? Is it about Percy?" she asked. I could see that she was tensing. Her gray–eyes and blond pony tail were desperate for some good news.

"She didn't say, Annabeth." Chiron said with as much care as possible. "What she did say, was that a package was coming. She said to make sure the package stays at camp, since it has an important message to deliver. Even after the message has been received, it cannot go anywhere. Not until someone named Anthony Johnson comes to camp."

Travis Stoll, from the Hermes cabin spoke.

"Is he one of the seven in the Great Prophecy?" he asked.

"I don't know, Travis. She did say that Anthony knew about an old enemy rising."

Everyone gasped.

"You don't mean, Kronos, do you?" Conner, Travis' brother asked.

"It is not clear. But what we do know, is that a war has started among the gods." Chiron said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ares' son, Nodal Kumaritashvili, was killed during the Winter Olympics." he said.

"But, dude_,"_ my best pal,Leo Valdez, said. "Wasn't that an accident?"

"Apparently not," said the immortal centaur. "Ares blames Athena for the killing. For there was an owl feather left at his son's death."

Annabeth, since she was the daughter of Athena, seemed highly offended. I look at the picture of Percy Jackson on the wall of the Big House. I compared it to what Trenton looked like. The black hair was the same, only that Trenton's hair was spiked. The green eyes were exactly the same. I started to wonder if someone back at the Roman camp was my girlfriend and had fallen in love with someone else too. I grabbed Piper's hand next to me for assurance that was not the case.

She looked at me, and asked me if I was alright. I looked into her eyes and watched them change colors, from blue to green to brown.

"Yeah," I said. "Everything's fine."

Just then, the doors of the Big House bursted open. There stood the Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, waring a beautiful white dress with white high heals, carrying some kid on her shoulders.

"Nico?" Annabeth cried out in amazement.

Rachel walked in.

"I found him unconscious at Half-Blood Hill," she said.

"Put him on the couch," Chiron said, he turned to the Apollo cabin counselor. "Will, go get Argus. Tell him to bring some nectar and ambrosia."

"Yes, Chiron," Will said as he left the building. Nico was in bad shape. He had wounds and cuts all over him. Blood poured from his wounds. Argus came quickly and gave Nico some nectar in his bloodstream. I felt sorry for Argus. I mean nobody wants to be around him. I mean he did look ugly with one hundred eyes all over his body, but on the inside he was like any other person.

Slowly, Nico started to awake and his wounds faded. He wore black jeans and a plain black shirt with a cape. On his belt was an iron sword.

"You all right?" asked Annabeth.

Nico sat up on the couch.

"I bring news," he said panting rapidly.

"Well, spit it out, will you?" Clarrise demanded.

"Prometheus, has been found not guilty," he said.

"Who?" I asked desperately.

"Prometheus, Lord of the Forethought," Piper said.

"What's important about that?" I asked.

"He's a Titan, stupid," said Clarrise.

"Shut up, Clarrise," said Annabeth. She turned to me. "In the original Titan War, or Titanomachy, Prometheus was on the side of the Olympians. Sometime after the war, Zeus didn't want to give fire to mortals. However, Prometheus disobeyed Zeus, and gave mortals fire. Zeus chained Prometheus to a rock where an eagle would eat his liver. The liver would grow back and the eagle would come back the next day. Heracles, later freed Prometheus. Naturally wanting revenge, he took Kronos' side during Titanomachy II. After the Titans lost, Nemesis and the other minor gods pleaded for forgiveness. Zeus gave it to them. Nemesis did sentence the Titan, Hyperion, for life in the Tartarus. We were hoping that Prometheus would have the same sentence. Apparently not."

"That's cheerful," I finally said.

"Don't you see?" Nico said. "Nemesis, found him not guilty. She was on the side of the Titans during the war. She could be plotting something big."

"You saying that Nemesis and Prometheus are planning to release the Titans?" Rachel asked.

"Exactly," responded Nico.

"Wow," said Leo. "So now we got 'Gaea the dirt lady' rising, we got . . . what his face?

"Porphyrion," Piper said.

"Yeah. We got that guy going to destroy Mount Olympus, and now we have the Titans coming back for more. Boy, this just keeps getting better and better."

Rachel looked at Chiron and said "He's the package."

"Package?" Nico asked.

"It's nothing," Rachel said. "You just have to stay at camp before this guy named Anthony Johnson comes to camp."

Nico frowned, as if he wanted to leave.

"Okay," he said. " So who's Anthony Johnson?"

We told him about Lupa message about the old enemy rising and the wars between the gods. Nico stood up. "That reminds me," he said. He pulled out a paper from his pocket. "Hermes, came to the Underworld yesterday. He gave my father the list of who was on who's side."

"Who's your father again?" I asked.

"Hades," he said. "He told me to give this to Chiron when I got here. He said it would play a role in the upcoming events. I don't know what though.

Leo and Piper exchanged glaces.

"Chiron," said Annabeth. "Do you think Hades knows about the plot to release the Titans?"

"Honestly, I don't know," replied the centaur.

"Great," muttered Clarrise. "As usual, you have to let us find out on our own. I can see why Luke . . ."

She didn't finish. Everyone at camp knew about what Luke Castellan had done. He joined Kronos, and even became a host for the Titan Lord. However, Luke killed himself to stop Kronos from destroying Olympus. He was considered a hero, and went to Elysium.

"Let's take a look at the paper, shall we?" I said. Nico unwrapped the folded sheet of paper.

Dear Fellow Olympian,

The following is the sides the Olympians have taken during the war:

Ares Athena Neutral

Zeus Poseidon Hades

Eris Kratos Nemesis

Hermes Iris Persephone

Apollo Artemis Khione

Hera Hephaestus Tyche

Aeolus Amphritrite Nike

Boreas Triton Bia

Notus Ariel Zelus

Eurus Melinoe Thanatos

Zephyrus Janus

Hebe Morpheus

Hecate Hestia

Dionysus Demeter

Eros Heracles

Phobos Pomona

Deimos

Psyche

Your's Truly,

Hermes

"Of course Khione is going to be neutral. She working for Gaea," I said.

"And Nemesis is also neutral," Piper said. "She's just going to watch the gods destroy themselves, so she can take over Olympus."

"Perhaps, we should discuss this tomorrow," Chiron said.

"Um, Chiron. It's one thirty in the morning," Annabeth said.

"Er, right. Sorry. Let's discuss this later today then. We all need some sleep."

With that we all took off took off to our cabins, and I didn't sleep for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

Percy Jackson

and the Wars of the Gods

_The Spawn of the Tartarus_

* * *

**I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series. I only own the characters I create. All other rights belong to the original author, Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Lost and Found

Beneath all the muck and mire there was name that stood out in my mind. Annabeth. Who was she? Friend or foe? This matter was my most terrifying form the rest. Then on the side line was the old enemy rising ordeal. With all the that in mind, I forced my self to sleep.

The next morning started the same as every mourning at this dreadful camp. I ate my bacon and egg sandwich with my blue milk. I was almost finished my sandwich when Anthony snatched it form under my nose.

"Hey!" I hollered.

"Don't delay, we got a job to do," he said.

I lazily got up and followed Lucius and Anthony over to the chariot. Lupa and and couple of wolves sat by it. Lupa looked up at the three of us and said "_You must stick together no matter what happens. Do not let anything split you apart. As for you Percy, keep your. . ."_

"My friends closer and my enemies closer?" I finished.

"_No why would you want to do that? That's the most ridiculous thing I've have ever heard. Who told you that? You want to keep everyone away from you"_

"Um, didn't you just say to stick together?" Lucius questioned.

_"Well, of course with the exception of you three." _Lupa answered getting out of a tight one. "_Anyhow you best be on your way. Remember, don't trust anyone, not even the gods."_

With the uneasy though in mind, we boarded the chariot. I was about to take driver's seat when Anthony gave me a static shock.

"Ow, what the . . ." I gasped

"Last time I checked sons of Poseidon don't do good when they fly in Zeus' airspace. Remember the myth of Bellerophon and Pegasus?" he said.

Surely enough I did. Bellerophon was a son of Poseidon that tried to fly to Mount Olympus on Pegasus. Unfortunately for him Zeus, knock him off and he tumble back down to earth and became an out cast.

"Fine, but I get shotgun," I remarked.

"Fine by me," he replied.

The flight was . . . interesting somewhat. We talked about how hot the Venus girls at camp were for at least an hour. Sadly, the fun had to stop when we got caught in a thunderstorm.

"Don't worry," Anthony said. "Since I'm flying this thing we're not going to get hit by lightning."

He was wrong. A lightning bolt hit on of the wheels, causing to catch fire. The flying horses made a dive for the earth's surface.

"You were saying?" Anthony teases. Luckily, Anthony got them back on track to keep us from dying. I turned around and saw cloud shapes following us.

"Um, Lucius?" I said.

"Ye?" He said turning around. I pointed at the rapidly moving clouds.

"Oh, shit," he yelped.

"Hey, don't fucking curse," I snapped back.

We got out our weapons and stood up inside the chariot which was pretty hard when your chariot was moving two-hundred miles per hour or so.

"What are they?" I asked.

"_Venti_," Lucius said

"_Anemoi Thuellai_," Anthony said at the same as Lucius.

"I going to assume that Anthony said the name in Greek and Lucius said the name in Latin," I said. What ever they were called, they were getting closer. There were three clouds. As they got closer, their shapes became more visible. One was a bit humanoid while the other two steamed to be stallions.

"And I think to myself . . . why do the bad guys get all the good shit?" Lucius remarked

"What did I tell you about cursing?" I reminded him.

The two stallions took advantage of our quarrel and swooped in over us. The chariot swirled in a circle about ten times. We beginning to get right side up when the evil storm spirits sent bolt of lighting at us.

"Have any of those cool mercury gadgets?" I asked Lucius desperately.

"I got a few," he said. He pulled out a CD out of his magical bag.

"How in the name of Zeus is a CD going to help us?"

To my surprise he threw it at one of the evil stallions. It quickly turned into spiral blade of terror. On contact with the stallion it gave it a shock, but not enough to destroy it. Lucius summoned about a dozen of CDs and threw it at the stallions. The stallions kept throwing lightning while trying to swirl our chariot around. Or was that Anthony flying like a maniac?

While I was deflecting lightning blot with my sword, an idea came to me. Clouds are formed from water vapor. Therefore, if I'm the son of Poseidon . . . There was no more time to think, I just had to do it. I concentrated deeply and extracted the water vapor from both of the stallions both meeting their oblivion. Soon enough I had a ball of water floating in midair in front of my face.

"Two down one to go," Lucius mused. We look around to see where the humanoid _Anemoi Thuellai _gone. Just then black smoke appeared in front of us and formed into the chaotic storm spirit. The demons dark hair and lightning scared the carp out of both of us.

"Die!" said the evil spirit. From it's finger tips, lightning sparked and hit Lucius square in the chest. Flipping out of the chariot. I dived for his hand. Our hands almost met but gravity was faster than my hand.

"NO!" I yelled. Lucius' screams filled the sky. I watched in horror as one of my best friends fell to the earth's surface ready to meet his doom. When I could no longer see his body falling helplessly toward the earth, I readied my sword.

"Percy Jackson, an honor to meet you at last!"

I turned to Anthony, "Can't you drive any faster?"

"I'm flying thank you very much," he smart mouthed. He made a upward path for the sky.

The creature still followed us. I tried to suck out his vapor out of him, but I couldn't concentrate. Then I did the stupidest thing I could do. I jumped. The demon was caught by surprise as I landed on top of him, both of us falling in the air. Then he did some thing I wouldn't have expected he dissolved in thin air and I was alone falling through the air. I look below me and I was falling strait into what seemed to be a village. I looked back up and saw Anthony in his chariot racing toward me. When I though that I wasn't going to die a most painful death, the _Anemoi Thuellai _appeared.

"Anthony, look out!" I yelled. It was too late the spirit incinerated the chariot sending Anthony flying in an off ward direction. I was to shocked to see what was happening below me that I hit my head on some sort of stone and plunged into the water. I couldn't process everything that happened it was to much for my brain to comprehend. I floated to the bottom and blacked out.

I woke up the next day to find myself in some sort of infirmary. I woke up to see Anthony, some hundred eyed guy, and a centaur all crowed up around me.

"You scared me for a second there dude," Anthony said.

"Me? You almost got killed!" I coughed out.

"Well, I can glide you know."

"Argus, you can leave us now," said the centaur.

The hundred eyes creature let out a grunt and left the room.

"Percy, we need to know why Lupa sent you here," said the centaur.

"Actually," I said while trying to sit up. "I was hoping to get some information when I got here."

"Same," said Anthony. Just then seven kids burst through the doorway.

"Is it true?" said a blond girl. Her name immediately came to mind.

"Annabeth," I said with certainty. Suddenly, everyone in the room exchanged glances.

"You have your memories?" said a kid with blond hair blue-stormy eyes that the resembles Anthony's a bit.

"Um, know I just remember Annabeth," I said cautiously. I saw a kid with sea-green eyes and spike hair studying me closely.

Annabeth introduced the group. The blond kid was Jason Grace, the missing hero at camp, the spiked dude was known as Trenton. The hot chick next to Jason was called Piper (Obviously a daughter of Aphrodite). On of the kids about 5'6'' was named Leo, son of Hephaestus. The kid dressed in black was Nico, no doubt the son of Hades. The ginger in the group was the oracle of the camp, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"And that is Chiron, you original mentor," Annabeth finished. Chiron ruined the moment by going back to the original subject.

"Percy, I need to know why Lupa would sent you here,"

"I don't know," I said.

"How do you know Annabeth's name?"

"I don't know!"

"Chiron, maybe if _I_ could spend sometime with him," said Annabeth.

The Centaur was reluctant at first, but eventually gave in. Once everyone left the room, Annabeth grabbed a new by chair and pulled it next to my bunk.

"Okay, Percy. So I'm the only one you remember, correct?" Annabeth said. I nodded. "So what exactly do you remember about me?"

"That's the thing I only know you by your name," I said. "I was hoping if I met you, you could refresh my memory."

"You and I used to be . . . um . . . how do I put this . . . really close friends."

"Like best friends?"

"Ye well, you have a bunch of friends here. Everyone knows you for what you did last summer.

"And what exactly did I do?"

"You took on Kronos, the leader of the Titans, and stopped the end of the world."

"Oh. What about Jason isn't he supposed to be this great hero too?"

"Well after he stopped Hera from being destroyed by Porphyrion he gained some respect."

That hit me hard. I was treated with so much disrespect at Jason's camp, that he was considered a hero.

"First, who is Porphyrion? Second, is Jason leader of the camp?" both stupid questions.

"First, Porphyrion is the leader of the Giants. Second, you shouldn't be worried about power. But Jason is somewhat leader," she answered.

I tried not to show my jealousy.

"Percy, something big is about to happen. I have no clue what it is. Nico is some sort of package and Anthony is some how involved."

Something went off when she said the name "Anthony."

"Oh my gods! Lucius! Is he here?"

"Who?"

"Lucius Castellan. He was in the chariot with us when the _Anemoi Thuellai _attacked us. He fell off and . . ."

"I sorry Percy, but we found no one but Anthony and you. By the way, what did you say his name was?"

"Lucius Castellan."

"Percy, Lucius is the brother of Kronos' most loyal servant, Luke."

At that moment I heard Lupa word replaying in my mind. "_Don't trust all your friends."_

* * *

**Well fans, there you have it. Chapter 3. Please stayed tuned as I will be writing a lot this month. From now on, I'm going to assume you all read _The Lost Hero, _if you haven't, don't read this. Please review! :) Also take a look at this author's story. He is probably the best Rick Riordan imitator on Fanfiction. His story is _Percy Jackson and the Doors of Death_. If you have read it, he also as a sequel _Percy Jackson and the Gods of Olde_ and a prequel, _Damien Shade: Origins. _**


End file.
